Bound, Yet Free
by The Super Author
Summary: Naruto. There's nothing great about him. He's your less than average person, posing no talent or skill. But he doesn't need talent, he's got determination, a pure heart and a crap ton of good luck. Even still, life is pitted against him, being bound by the limits that define his person. But even a caged bird will free themselves from their limits and soar through the skies.


Bound Yet Free

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

3 legends, 2 show us true power and guide our path, yet 1 remains forgotten in history.

* * *

October 10th, the day of reckoning. The Great Nine Tailed Fox had suddenly appeared in the village. This was how it seemed to everyone except a select few, as several people were located in a isolated cave. Silence echoed through the cave, untill a scream was heard. The source of the scream was from a young red-haired women in a hospital gown surrounded by the other people. "Minato!" she screamed as she squeezed the crap out of a young blonde man that sat next to her.

"Calm down Kushina," Minato whispered to his wife. Damn she had a strong arm with her strong-ass grip. "The baby's almost out, i can see it."

Kushina screamed even louder but eventually stooped to the hear the cries of a newborn child. A nurse approached with the child in her arms as she smiled at her, "Congratulations Kushina, it's a baby b-", the nurse was cut off as a blade was visible in her stomach. The blade was taken away from the nurse as her dead body hit the floor with a loud thud.

Everyone present in the room including Kushina, The Fourth Hokage and The Third Hokage turned to see the person responsible for the death of the nurse. They were shocked to see a man in a black cloak covered in a vile, dark chakra. "Congratulations indeed Kushina-chan. I wish i had some time to talk and catch up with you guys but unfortunately i have a deadline to get my little friend.". The man was then assaulted by a rain of kunai, and when it looked like they would hit him, his figure blurred out. They then heard him across the room carrying Kushina. "I believe you would like my friend. But beware, he's kind of a loner who doesn't like talking.". Then he placed his palm on Kushina's stomach where a sealing array appeared as he pulled on a red chakra. A sudden roar was heard as a malovelont presence made itself known. "That's my cue to leave, see ya.", the mysterious man said as he turned into black smoke as he vanished.

The Third Hokage then looked up at the sky through the now destroyed cave as a gasp escaped his mouth. Standing above them, looking down with demonic, red eyes was in it's full form, the Nine-Tailed Fox. A creature so powerful, it could destroy mountains and cause tsunamis from a meer flick of it's tail. The Third Hokage then saw it prepare to attack and shouted, "RUN!". Minato then disappeared in a yellow flash with Kushina and Hiruzen performing a **ShunShin (Body Flicker)** to get away with the Nine-Tailed Fox hot on their heels. Line Break

The village was in chaos as the Nine-Tailed Fox destroyed buildings and streets. The Kyuubi ignored the jutsu upon jutsu the shinobi were hitting him as they bounced off his fur. The Kyuubi was ready to fire a **Bijuu Bomb (Tailed Beast Bomb),** when he was interrupted by a giant frog landing on top of him. **"I got him Minato-chan, but don't expect me to hold him for long, so just seal him. QUICKLY!"**

The Fourth Hokage brought a little carriage surrounded by seals, with a little child inside. "I'm sorry i have to do this Menma, i wish i could watch you grow up, but i have to do this to save Konoha. GoodBye Menma, Kushina.". With this Minato went through several hand signs ending with Ram, and the the red chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox went into the child.

A brown haired man appeared at the top of the Kyuubi's head before it was fully assimilated inti the toddler. "I'm sorry Kurama, i was too late, but i will still not allow you to be sealed. not again.", and the brown haired man then disappeared with the Kyuubi.

The villagers then looked at where the Fourth Hokage's dead body lied, next to it was carriage with a young baby inside. People began to cheer for the legacy of the Fourth Hokage as this day, Menma became a hero.

* * *

5 Years Later

A young blonde boy, probably 4-5 years old, was walking down the street in Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The boy was being praised and worshipped while walking as he was surrounded by villagers. He then bumped into a young brown haired boy who was walking in the opposite direction. "Watch where you're going loser!", the blonde said as he pushed the brown haired boy into the ground. All the other kids laughed with the blonde as they looked at the scrawny kid. They then walked away in laughter from the act of bullying that the blonde commited.

The young brown haired boy stood up and shrugged off the dust as he looked at his cuts. He continues to walk untill he reaches a small house which he enters. When he is about to walk upstairs he hears a feminime voice calling. "Now Naruto-chan, where do you think you're going. Not going to say hello to your own mother. I'm hurt." Naruto turns to see a chocolate haired women with a apron on holding a ladle with a big smile on her face. She then sees the cuts on his legs and the dirt on his clothes."What happened Naruto-Chan. It's that Menma kid again, isn't it. I should have a talk with the elders about this. This cannot continue to happen. I-"

Naruto then cuts her off as he looks at his mother. "It's OK mom, it's nothing bad."

"Well i hope it's not" a new voice says as a older brown haired man says as he enters the room. He then walks over Katsumi and gives her a deep kiss, from which he keeps on kissing her.

"Ewwwww! I'm right here mom, dad!" Naruto exclaims as he turns around with hands over his eyes. This caused Katsumi and the father to giggle and chuckle. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Hey mom, dad; i forgot Kaguya-Chan at the park. Can i run and get her quickly. Pleeeeaaase~", Naruto said with tearful puppy eyes.

Katsumi just laughed. "Be quick Naruto-Chan." Naruto then sped out the house as he ran to the park.

* * *

Konoha Park 5 minutes later

"Where are you Kaguya-Chan?", a young brown haired boy wondered to himself as he searched for his beloved toy. He the spotted a plush toy of a woman with silver with an extra eye on her forehead."There you are Kaguya-Chan." . Naruto hugged the life out of the plush woman as he looked for the way back home.

2 massive figures then appeared towering over the young boy. "Well, well, well. What do we have here. A young boy far from home. What do you think we should do Gozu?" This was said by a man that had shoulder-length, wild dark brown hair and dark eyes. He also had a oxygen mask on the bottom half of his face and a large gauntlet with claws with a purple liquid substance dripping off it. The gauntlet that was on his left arm, was attached to a chain that was attached the other man's gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with a Kirigakure forehead protector with two horns protruding off it.

"Maybe we should take him with us? Boss might give us a bonus Meizu?", the other figure said. Gozu also had shoulder-length, wild dark brown hair and dark eyes as well as a oxygen mask covering the bottom half of his face and a large clawed gauntlet with a purple substance dripping off tit. The gauntlet on his right arm was attached a chain that was attached to Meizu's also wore a camouflage suit and a Kirigakure forehead protector with a single horn protruding from the middle of it. Meizu then chopped the back of Naruto's neck with his right free hand, knocking Naruto out. He then tossed Naruto over his shoulder as they sped out of The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Unknown

Naruto began to stir, and when he opened his eyes, he wasn't began to panic , not knowing what happened to him. He then heard footsteps and turned to the source of the footsteps. He saw a young girl, probably 9 years old. The girl offered a warm smile as she walked over to Naruto."Hey there little man, i was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up. I'm Mei by the way. Mei Terumi."

Naruto looked at her with a confused and wary stare. "I'm Naruto."

Mei then looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What's your last name?"

""I don't have one." Naruto replied. "How long have i been asleep?"

"Ever since i found you with those two men that i had managed to lure the away to get you. 3 days." Mei said.

Naruto then paused for a moment. "Where am i?"

Mei the beamed with her hands up. "You are in the land where the water thrives." Naruto then looked at her confused.

Mei further smiled. "You are in Kirigakure, The village Hidden in the Mist!"


End file.
